More Emojis!
More Emojis! … BEAMING FACE WITH SMILING EYES EMOJI, usually BEAMING FACE WITH SMILING EYES for short, is a face showing its teeth and closing its eyes. The eyes are called ‘’smiling’’ eyes, yet they are upside down. The emoji itself simply means happiness, as with many emojis with smiles. Older phones, however, display Beaming Face with Smiling Eyes with an expression like that of Grimacing Face Emoji. In this version, it seems like it is frowning while showing its teeth. It is humorous if this version of the emoji and Grimacing Face Emoji are used together, because they look so similar. GRINNING FACE WITH SWEAT EMOJI has a single sweat drop on its forehead. Many other emojis have sweat drops, but they display different feelings. Grinning Face with Sweat can be used to sense relief, or, more popularly, say ‘’That was a close one!’’ Its looks include: (1) two closed eyes, (2) an open mouth, and (3) the sweat drop mentioned before. SMILING FACE WITH HALO EMOJI is a face which has a halo above its head, as the name suggests. A halo is a circle around a person’s head, but most commonly, it shows around an ancient person’s head, like one in the time of Jesus Christ. Smiling Face with Halo Emoji has closed eyes. The halo above the emoji can be either blue or yellow. Other colors may be available, in the future, at least. Mozilla’s version shows a pink face, not a yellow one. Also, that version has an open mouth, not a closed one. SLIGHTLY SMILING FACE EMOJI symbolizes only mild pleasure. It is smiling with its mouth closed, and it has open eyes. People often think that this emoji means ‘’This is fine’’ when things are completely the opposite. But, no matter what, Slightly Smiling Face Emoji will always make people happy. FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE AND WINKING EYE EMOJI, usually FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE AND WINKING EYE, is an emoji which is, as its name says, sticking out its tongue and keeping one eye open while keeping the other one closed. Two other emojis are similar to this. Face with Stuck Out Tongue and Winking Eye commonly expresses playfulness, and is also used for joking. People don’t often take it seriously because it is hard to resist the emoji’s funny face. See also FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE AND TIGHTLY CLOSED EYES; FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE EMOJI. FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE AND TIGHTLY CLOSED EYES. This emoji is doing as it name says: sticking out its tongue while closing both of its eyes. Its meaning is almost the same as Face with Stuck Out Tongue and Winking Eye Emoji and Face with Stuck Out Tongue Emoji. On Samsung, one version of this emoji has sour eyes, not playful-looking eyes. FACE WITH STUCK OUT TONGUE EMOJI is sticking out its tongue, like the name says. Face with Stuck Out Tongue and Winking Eye Emoji and Face with Stuck Out Tongue and Tightly Closed Eyes share the same meaning as this emoji. Not much else is known about this face; in fact, with three stuck-out tongue emojis, they all share a joking nature. FLUSHED FACE EMOJI is an embarrassed-looking face with eyeballs instead of just eyes and blushing cheeks. It commonly expresses failure in a certain situation. One version of this emoji has closed eyes, not open eyes, though the blushing cheeks are still present. Another version of this emoji has only eyes and is blushing so much that its entire face is turning red. UNAMUSED FACE EMOJI is looking to the side. When someone tries to joke with you and you don’t find it funny, use this emoji. It works every time, because then the person who sees this emoji will know that you don’t find it funny as much as him or her. Unamused Face Emoji has eyebrows. It also has a sideways glance, as if looking at another person. CRYING FACE EMOJI refers to a face that has only one tear. It’s entirely different from Loudly Crying Face Emoji (see LOUDLY CRYING FACE EMOJI). Use the emoji for events like funerals. All in all, it’s the perfect emoji for sharing your sadness with someone. LOUDLY CRYING FACE EMOJI is bawling its eyes out. Tears are flowing on both of its eyes, unlike Crying Face Emoji, which only has one tear. More intense than Crying Face Emoji, Loudly Crying Face Emoji can mean you are deeply hurt, or heartbroken (extremely sad). Since children can behave like this face, they might use it, too. But people who see that right afterward might not approve. They might, however, accept it if a child really does feel very, very sad. Loudly Crying Face Emoji is probably infamous (known for sending bad messages) to some people. SLEEPY FACE EMOJI seems to have a snot bubble coming out of its nose. Common knowledge states that, like this emoji, anime characters let out snot bubbles while sleeping. Americans hate this kind of habit, but Japanese people find it very cute. Sleepy Face Emoji is not to be confused with Sleeping Face Emoji, as both of their names are similar-sounding. See SLEEPING FACE EMOJI. Samsung shows the perfect expression for this face, anime-style: A few Zs are above the emoji, and the snot bubble is still there. People might get surprised if they receive this version of this emoji. SLEEPING FACE EMOJI, or SLEEPING EMOJI, is a face with three Zs over its head. Therefore, the emoji seems like it’s going ‘’Zzz…’’ Sleeping Face Emoji means nothing else but anything related to sleep: beds, pillows, blankets, sleeping bags, and most notably, going to and falling asleep. Of course, people can’t go to sleep while sending this emoji. Sleepy Face Emoji shares a similar-sounding name, but is not to be confused with the emoji. And the main reason why is because of the obvious snot bubble coming from its nose. SAD BUT RELIEVED FACE EMOJI. Whether this emoji means hurt or relief, it certainly looks like a mix of these emotions. Even the name says so! Sad but Relieved Face has an unknown meaning. Just like Crying Face Emoji, it is shedding a tear. Amusingly, Samsung shows this emoji with closed eyes, not open eyes, looking like it is tuckered out, much akin to Grinning Face with Sweat Emoji. FEARFUL FACE EMOJI is part blue, part yellow. It commonly displays fear, as its name suggests. A few other emojis have some blue in their faces like this emoji. Its mouth is open, and it has eyes. A good time to use this emoji is when you hear of a scary event through text messages. SCREAMING FACE EMOJI looks like it is watching a horror movie. It has completely white eyes, and, additionally, hands clutching its cheeks. Hugging Face Emoji also has hands, and so do Thinking Face Emoji and Face with Hand Over Mouth Emoji. Screaming Face Emoji is perfect for mock fear, or real fear. People may laugh at this emoji because of its scared expression. ANGRY FACE EMOJI is yellow. It has the typical angry face of a normal person. Pouting Face Emoji has the same expression as this emoji (see POUTING FACE EMOJI). Unlike Swearing Face Emoji, which is more outraged, Angry Face Emoji shows a moderate level of anger. And people can accept it, because it looks tame. POUTING FACE EMOJI has Angry Face Emoji’s expression and is red. But, a few platforms might have its typical yellow color instead, making it look like Angry Face Emoji. Pouting Face Emoji has a higher level of anger. Swearing Face Emoji’s face is red, too, and its eyes and eyebrows are seen, but the grawlixes (pictures that symbolize swear words) hide its mouth. Pouting Face Emoji might be accepted, but not as often as its yellow counterpart. FACE WITH STEAM FROM NOSE EMOJI. Originally, this emoji was named ‘’Face with Look of Triumph’’. Because of this, they showed a happy-looking face, sounding as if it is celebrating its victory. Then, a couple of years later, they added an emoji with steam coming from its nose (the actual emoji that still shows today). That normal version also has closed eyes and an angry look. Although, Emojidex displays this emoji with a happy look, meaning that the version with the steam from the nose had never been added. Also, HTC has no steam coming from its nose, which can be very confusing. Nonetheless, Face with Steam From Nose Emoji is still a fan favorite even when its expression varies greatly. FACE SAVORING DELICIOUS FOOD EMOJI, or FACE SAVORING DELICIOUS FOOD for short, is an emoji licking its lips. Its tongue is showing as a result. It also has closed eyes. The meaning is obvious: ‘’That food was so delicious! Thank you!’’ FACE WITH MEDICAL MASK EMOJI has a white medical mask and closed eyes. As a result of the medical mask, the emoji’s mouth is not seen. Surprisingly, one version of this emoji has a dust mask, not a medical mask. That version needs to be used with caution, as many people will have the emoji with the medical mask instead. SMILING FACE WITH SUNGLASSES EMOJI is wearing sunglasses, hence its name. One of the few emojis to wear something over its eye or eyes, Smiling Face with Sunglasses Emoji has an absolute meaning: ‘’It’s/He’s/She’s/That’s/You’re cool!’’ When the word cool is used in this sense, it usually means good. Furthermore, Smiling Face with Sunglasses Emoji praises people with good behavior and awesome items. Its eyes are not seen, as they are hidden by the sunglasses. But its mouth is still seen. GRIMACING FACE EMOJI shows its teeth on all platforms except Mozilla. On Mozilla, instead of baring its teeth, the emoji has an open mouth. When used on all platforms, Grimacing Face Emoji commonly displays nervousness or embarrassment. It is one of few emojis to have clenched teeth. Another example is Beaming Face with Smiling Eyes, which strikingly resembles this emoji on older phones. The only difference is that the version of Beaming Face with Smiling Eyes has closed eyes, and Grimacing Face Emoji has open eyes. Grimacing Face Emoji is funny-looking, so a couple of people might laugh at it when it is sent. CONFUSED FACE EMOJI has a funny-looking frown, and open eyes. It, as its name states, commonly expresses confusion. It should not be taken for sadness, as Emojipedia formerly said (the computer guys updated the page). FACE WITHOUT MOUTH EMOJI. This is the only emoji without any mouth of some sort. Only its eyes are shown. The emoji commonly means speechlessness (instances where people can’t form words). The emoji is rarely used with words, because people often don’t know what to say when they’re speechless. And not to mention, you will never find it after words! SMILING FACE WITH HORNS EMOJI is an evil-looking, purple face with horns, as its name implies. Imp Emoji, an emoji similar to this, is also purple (see IMP EMOJI). Smiling Face with Horns Emoji usually expresses mischievousness. Because of its evil look, it can also mean evil plotting. Smiling Face with Horns Emoji can make some people shiver when it is sent because of its scary-looking demeanor. IMP EMOJI looks like Smiling Face with Horns Emoji, but it has both Angry Face Emoji and Pouting Face Emoji’s expression. Despite the name, it is not an imp. It is more like a devil---an angry-looking devil, to be exact. Imp Emoji can be used to mean ‘’Drat! My evil plotting failed!’’ or something similar to this. Just like Smiling Face with Horns Emoji, Imp Emoji can give people the chills when sent. SMIRKING FACE EMOJI has a sly-looking face. It also has a sideways glance, much like Unamused Face Emoji, except that it is more happier. Often, the emoji is used to mean you are going to do something secretly. Its look can, like Smiling Face with Horns Emoji and Imp Emoji, frighten some, but, they might laugh at it afterward. EXPRESSIONLESS FACE EMOJI. Everything about this emoji is straight: its eyes and mouth. Expressionless Face Emoji commonly expresses frustration. It also can be used to mean: ‘’You disappoint me.’’ A similar face only has the mouth straight, and its eyes open. DROOLING FACE EMOJI has drool coming out of its mouth, hence its name. On Google and Samsung, one version of this emoji has open eyes and, confusingly, a shocked expression. Another version of Drooling Face Emoji is similar, except its mouth seems excited. You should take caution when sending this face because people might not know if you’re drooling literally or figuratively. POOP EMOJI is probably the most famous of all the emojis---and the most popularly used, next to Face with Tears of Joy Emoji. It literally means anything related to defecating (pooping; said word is also a gentler word to use). And you could even send this emoji after texting: ‘’I pooped!’’ Poop Emoji is laughed at by a bunch of people when sent. But, some people might find it disgusting instead. PARTYING FACE EMOJI was added in 2018. It shows a face wearing a party hat and blowing a party horn, and confetti is surrounding it, too. Most often, Partying Face Emoji is used to say, ‘’Let’s party!’’ or ‘’I’m ready to party!’’ It might also be paired up with other emojis related to parties, like Balloon Emoji or Party Popper Emoji. Partying Face Emoji shares the same expression as Kissing Face with Smiling Eyes Emoji on Apple. The colors of the hat, party horn, and confetti vary greatly by platform. Facebook, who added a new look to emojis recently, has a CGI animated version of Partying Face Emoji. HOT FACE EMOJI is red, and it has either one, two, or three sweat droplets. It means ‘’I’m so hot! I’m baking!’’ or ‘’Can you go inside? It’s so blazingly hot!’’ Summertime is a good time to use this emoji, because then, hot temperatures occur. COLD FACE EMOJI is the complete opposite of Hot Face Emoji due to the fact that it is freezing cold. It is also blue, and has icicles hanging from its cheeks. Microsoft shows a perfectly blue emoji. The reason why is because the color shade is darker than that of all the other platforms. Microsoft’s version of Hot Face Emoji shares a similar manner; the color shade of red is darker than that of all the other platforms, as mentioned before. Cold Face Emoji means, most often, ‘’I’m freezing to death!’’ In this situation, a person might be close to turning into an ice cube. It is probably safer to use Cold Face Emoji inside than outside. WOOZY FACE EMOJI. Great controversy has been passed down about this emoji when it first appeared. People didn’t known what the emoji meant, until they figured out it could mean a wide variety of emotions, most notably being drunk (not behaving normally because one drank an alcoholic beverage). Woozy Face Emoji’s mouth is half open, half closed. Also, one of its eyes is open, while the other is squeezed shut tight. Woozy Face Emoji is usually laughed at when sent because of its funny look. Men are more often to use Woozy Face Emoji than women. SMILING FACE WITH 3 HEARTS EMOJI has three hearts surrounding it, hence its name. It most commonly means love, much like Heart Eyes Emoji, Kissing Face Emoji, and Red Heart Emoji. When this emoji was added, people were surprised, but also delighted because they received another emoji face representing love. WINKING FACE EMOJI has one eye open, while the other is closed. A few other emoji faces, like Kissing Face Emoji, also have a winking eye. Winking Face Emoji can mean you’re being sly, or slightly joking. A few platforms display Winking Face Emoji with its mouth open, most notably Samsung. Category:!!! Wow! More Emojis!